


Strange Candy

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Futanari, Gen, Growth, Large Balls, Loli, Masturbation, Onahole, cock growth, giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: Olivia Mann comes home from a long day at the office and eats strange candy she finds in her living room causing a sudden growth...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Strange Candy

Olivia Mann entered her spookily decorated home from a long day at the office. She was wearing her usual green dress and green hair bow in her short black hair. The seven year old CEO just needed to take a load off and thus hopped up onto her couch, laying down on the soft cushions. She exhaled in relief knowing that she had tomorrow off as it was Halloween and one of her first edicts as CEO was to make it a day off.

This left plenty of time for her to get some much needed free time to relieve some stress and Olivia knew exactly the best way to do this. She kicked her shoes off of her feet and then reached her hands up under her dress to remove the panties underneath. Olivia slid them up her tiny little legs and past her feet, throwing them onto the coffee table. She sighed once again as her cock and balls were finally free after hours of being stuffed into her tight panties. Pulling her dress up, she lifted up her balls and began to play with her nubile pussy, an area often neglected by women she had “relations with”. Her labia weren’t all that big so she mostly focused on rubbing her teeny clit and sticking a few fingers inside herself. Olivia’s fingers were met with trickling juices and the warm interior of her pussy, she drilled herself for half minute until her cock began to stir and then took it into her free heand.

Olivia’s tiny fingers were extended as her girl dick began to fill with more and more blood, her fat flaccid member growing from a modest four inches to a pussy destroying eight. Her hand was soon dwarfed by the towering cock meat, it took a bit of effort to jerk herself off with just one hand but she liked the challenge.

Her mind went to the thought of the office ladies that worked at Mann Co. All of those hot twenty somethings in short skirts and panty hose… she licked her lips at the thought. Beautiful toned legs, some rippling in plump thigh fat, others completely muscular in appearance. As CEO of Mann, it was written that she could do whatever she wanted with her employees and being she was such a cute little girl, they often wouldn’t protest to giving her a dance or an under the table blowjob. Yes, quite a few business meetings were conducted with her being balls deep in the mouth of a willing OL, blowing her load to signify a successful business transaction.

A particular memory began to surface in her mind when she’d convinced two doe eyed interns that she had been so absent minded that she forgot to take a shower that day and they needed to clean her with their tongues and they agreed, wanting to please their boss. Her eyelids fluttered thinking about how one of them, a girl named Mary with big red plump lips trailed her tongue up her thigh and took her balls into her mouth. Her face stretched out as she sucked her cum filled orbs while her partner attended to the CEO’s cock. Tjhis other intern whose name had slipped Olivia’s mind had sucked her with the skills of a seasoned brothel mistress, twisting her hands around her dick and applying a liberal amount of drooling saliva to her member. She was even skilled enough to directly control the muscles of her throat to massage and tug at the eight inches buried in her gullet.. By the time the intern was done her dick was completely a mess of saliva and mucus. Olivia did need to apologize afterwards for nearly drowning Mary in her semen though, as it turns out you probably shouldn’t inhale with a big dick loli nuts down your throat after a few days of no release.

“Shit happens.” As her father once said. When this memory passed, Olivia found her stomach growling and her eyes zeroed in on a conspicuous bag of candy left on her living room table.

“Odd, I don’t remember putting that there.” Olivia let her cock hit her thighs and walked over to retrieve the bag of candy. Taking a look inside she found a bunch of strange unmarked candies in purple wrappers. While for many this would have been a red flag, Olivia’s didn’t care. She immediately downed the candy without a second thought. It had a strange licorice-like taste and as soon as it entered her throat, she felt a strange heat travel down her midsection and to her crotch. Her cock suddenly sprang upward and hit the table with overwhelming force. It flew nearly a foot and fell over, luckily not breaking in anyway.

“What the heck?” Olivia looked down at her cock and noticed that her veins were now bulging and visibly racing up her cock which also seemed more swollen then before. “Eh whatever, I’ll get one of the maids to pick that back up. She then got back to what she was doing, placing both hands on her dick as one hand wouldn’t nearly be enough and continued to jerk off. 

As her hands proceeded to pump her cock with a growing fervor, her body trembled with pleasure and growing heat inside her dick. It felt like it was on fire and the only way to relieve it was to keep jerking off, but her cock simply kept getting larger and larger. Olivia’s cock head seemed infinitely out of reach as every time her hands reached her tip it seemed to jump out a few centimeters. While this was happening she was fully conscious of the growth taking place and it was an almost euphoric feeling.Her cartilage stretched with every pulse pounding throb, veins burrowed upward to supply her enlarging chambers with blood, skin stretched to the limit to cover the growing square inches of cock meat protruding from the little girl’s legs. 

Enraptured with her growth, Olivia let go of her now foot and a half long penis to grab another candy, unwrapped it and tossed it in her mouth. It sent another pulse of heat cascading into her body, this time she felt in her balls. Her slightly bigger than average futanari testicles began to heat up and she could feel them begin to churn as her cumtanks kicked into overdrive producing trillions upon trillions of little swimmers that began bloating her balls to a size that matched the enlarged dong above them. Her sack hit the ground with a wallop as her massive testis dropped under their weight. Unable to stand, she sat elevated by her massive nutsack as she attempted to reach her orgasm but now it was becoming tiresome to try and pump the thirty pounds of towering girl meat that protruded from her crotch, her tiny arms simply not strong enough. Her cumvein, already protruding and thick from the initial enlargement began to bloat with the viscous cum gurgling up from her seminal tubing. 

Needing to continue on towards her path of release before she developed a large case of blue balls, Olivia needed to find another solution to her problem if she couldn’t even reach half way up her dick anymore. Her eyes darted across the room until she noticed the couch she was sitting on and hatched an idea. She did her best to trudge over to it, her massive sack dragging across the carpet as she waddle walked. Now facing the front of the couch she lifted one of the couch cushions and heaved her massive dick in between them, sandwiching her cock head inside between the cushion and the couch. Placing both of her hands on the couch she thrust forward into the makeshift couchpussy, the soft fabric deforming to the shape of her invading meat missile. Her small butt clenched with every slow meaningful thrust, her body having to shift over the massive sack beneath her. Her slow couchfuck was a bit of a struggle as she needed to keep her hands down on the cushion to prevent her powerful throbs from sending the cushion flying. The heat in her cock soon turned to a dull ache as fucking the couch proved to be more efficient than her hands, her dick hole dilating to let big goopy gobs of pearly pre-cum spurt out in rapid succession. 

The couch pussy soon became wet, sticky and damp as her cock spewed more and more of the strong smelling clear fluid to the point where it wouldn’t absorb into the couch any more. Her cock made wet squelching noises every time she glided in and out, the inside of the couch becoming akin to a pussy with how wet and jelly filled it was becoming. She felt her dick beginning to spasm and her balls beginning to feel tight and hurried to reach climax but found her dick was beginning to grow again and she was being pushed farther and farther away from the couch. She persevered however and slammed forward into the couch as she came.

She filled the underside of the couch with thick loli cream. The volume of the couch pie couldn’t be contained and started leaking out from the cushions. She continued to hold down on the cushion as her cock surged and SPLORCHED, the buildup eventually causing her to shoot out from the couch and land back where the table used to be, a waterfall of slimy semen pouring out of the gaped couchpussy.

After such a strong and powerful orgasm, most people would have passed out or called it a day but Olivia wanted more. She dug her hand into the bag and grabbed another of the purple candies. This next on released a wave of heat radiating across her entire body and she soon found herself growing larger and larger. It was quite a jarring feeling to literally feel her spine extending upwards with the rest of her body, her field of vision moving increasingly upwards. Her bones creaked as they had to extend and she felt her muscles racing after them as she was now passing into the 10s of feet tall. With this increase in body mass, came a much longer arm span and strength which she diligently used to continue jerking herself off while she grew taller and taller.

Her cock was now several feet long and her head was almost close to hitting the ceiling, her big gangly legs and knocked away most furniture and she was beginning to feel claustrophobic but the shock of her situation hadn’t fully hit her yet as her mind was more concerned on nutting than anything else.

Olivia’s massive meat hose was audibly rumbling and the sound of running water was echoing from her dick hole as she put pressure on her cumvein to push her semen out like a half empty toothpaste bottle. 

A few minutes later after the effects had begun to slow, Olivia’s massive testes soon began to rumble and depress as her orgasm shook through her cock and like a rushing river her dickhole erupted spraying the room in a torrent of cum. Olivia screamed so loud that she could be heard all the way down the street thanks to her enlarged vocal chords.    
  
As she continued to fire large chunky ropes into the wall in front of her, the door to the house swung open and in stepped Ms. Pauling who didn’t seem shocked at the state of affairs in front of her and was rather intrigued. In her hand carried a bag full of similar candies to the ones Olivia had found.

  
“Ms. Pauling! Help me! I’ve grown waaaaay to biiiig!” Olivia cried, feeling trapped in her own house as her head pressed against the ceiling.

“Relax Olivia. We are only getting started.” Ms. Pauling hiked up her purple dress and pulled out her own cock before popping one of the candies into her mouth. 

  
  



End file.
